


The Second Town

by thomasjeffersonsmacaroni



Series: The Other 51 [18]
Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I like it, Interlude, M/M, but hey, but i like it, not as much as i liked the first part, tbh mainly written as a filler between the first part and the last
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomasjeffersonsmacaroni/pseuds/thomasjeffersonsmacaroni
Summary: The mafia, after winning, moves on. And the member who is both the oldest and the newest moves with them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The best thing about this fandom is that multishipping is easy bc it's like different characters within the same role  
> For example Mafioso being mad gay for Blackmailer is a good ship but the Mafioso being used by the Godfather and the Vigilante helping them realize that is also a good ship  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy

It was blisteringly hot when the Consigliere, the Janitor, and the Mafioso said goodbye to the Witch who had helped them win and left the town together, long-brimmed hats on to keep the sun out of their eyes.

"We must be the most ridiculous mafia ever," the Mafioso joked, pulling her braid away from her neck. "But hey - at least we're cool."

"There are two ways that could be taken," the Consigliere pointed out, "and both are true." In spite of himself, he clenched the Janitor's hand tighter.

The Janitor leaned on his shoulder and brushed his lips against his neck. "Right."

"I thought we already established the rules," the Mafioso protested, whacking the Consigliere upside the head. "No flirting when I'm around. Get a room."

"Sorry, _Mom,_ " the Janitor laughed, staying on the Consigliere's shoulder as the Mafioso handed out sandwiches.

"Eat these on the go," she said. "We're almost at our next town, and there's no purpose in stopping."

"Yes, Momma Maf," the Consigliere said through a mouthful of bread and ham.

The Mafioso gave him a glance and raised an eyebrow. "Don't talk with your mouth full. Anyway, I have two newbies who will be joining us. We'll meet at a park before we walk through the gates of the next town. Don't scare them off."

"Who are they?" the Janitor asked.

"One is a lady who knows everything about everyone and calls herself the Blackmailer, and one is a former escort who had her heart broken by the Investigator of the town and now calls herself the Consort and works for organized crime."

"So basically like an Escort, but evil?"

"Yes, exactly."

Both noticed how the Mafioso didn't denounce the fact that she and her companions were evil. And both agreed with her entirely.

They were evil, all three of them. They liked murdering people just for the fun of it, moving from town to town and playing with the forces of fate and death as if they were theirs. But what they also were was a team, and not only that but one that worked well together.

And as long as they were a team, and working alongside each other, nothing else mattered.

 

The Blackmailer had auburn hair in a beehive style and was carrying a huge binder of papers which she proudly showed to the awestruck Consigliere and Janitor and the even more awestruck Mafioso.

"I know everything about everyone," she smiled. "I can keep them quiet during the day, even as they're on the lynching post. That'll help a lot with accusations."

The Mafioso was shocked. The Consigliere and Janitor, sitting on either sides of her, kept poking her in the side to make sure that she didn't faint.

The Consort, on the other hand, was wearing revealing clothing, but it seemed as if she was trying to cover it up as much as possible. Her hands, her legs, her hair, all of her body seemed to be hiding her from the outsiders.

The other four present did not try to reach her. They decided that she would open up once she wanted to be reached, if that was any time at all.

"So, are y'all ready to kick ass and kill people?" the Janitor asked with a smirk, wrapping one arm around the shoulders of the Consigliere and the other around the shoulders of the Mafioso.

"If I ever say no to that, kill me, all right?" the Blackmailer joked as she put her binder away.

"We'll send you to a confirmed veteran," the Consigliere agreed. Then he checked the watch on the Janitor's wrist.

"Time to go," they said at the same time.

The quintet stood up and separated; entering the town - and the games - at the same time would be way too suspicious, and they were determined to bring the mafia another win.

 

On the first night, the team discovered that there were _two_ witches; the Consigliere had found one, and the Mafioso, who had been controlled into shooting the sheriff and then whispered the next day, had found another. The team, plus a Survivor willing to vote with them, was unstoppable, and soon the remaining seven townies were all in the graveyard, and the team of victors was exchanging high-fives and good-luck wishes.

Before the mafia moved on to the next town, which the Blackmailer had found on a map sold at the newspaper stand, the Consigliere and the Janitor, holding hands, went to the graveyard and sat on a bench, leaning into each other and exchanging quiet words.

"I'm glad you remembered who you were," the Janitor murmured, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. "I don't know what else I would have done."

"I'm glad, too," the Consigliere whispered.

The leaves rustled in the trees above them, but this time they were not symbols of loneliness. They were symbols of a love that would last forever.


End file.
